


Torrents of the Soul

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Neal feelz, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal had known from the start that Paris could never be home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrents of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Time to get on with the regular program :D This fills the _**thunder and lightning**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i6zgxc0cwcr8j2a/pariscouldneverbehome.png?dl=0)  



End file.
